A New Beginning To A Perfect End
by JayceeJade
Summary: Saige never would have expected the events that would follow along with moving to Japan. She was surprised to find that everything wasn't as she had known it to be.


**A/N: Chapter one. **

**To those who know of 'A Fish Out of Water' and 'A Turn of Events': I deleted 'A Fish Out of Water' and 'A Turn of Events.' It bothered me how I just left 'A Turn of Events' sitting there when I had no intention of posting anymore chapters under that name. As for 'A Fish Out of Water,' I recently read through the revisions that I had done and was not happy with what I had 'fixed.' I realized that those 'fixes' were really half assed and the way I was writing was immature. I was not satisfied so I decided to start anew. From here on out, I am making a lot of changes to make the chapters (hopefully) a lot better than they had been before. I want no one to be upset at me for deleting them. But I felt like it was necessary. I feel like I just would not have been able to keep writing otherwise. I do not regret the decisions that I made. I hope you all understand. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. I only own my OC's.**

**7/9/12**

* * *

Saige and her friends stood outside their school in silence. It was Saige's last day at her school in the small town that she lived in. The silence echoed as the small group of friends fidgeted nervously. As Saige quietly stood on the steps, she remembered her first day at the small school. She chuckled and shook her head, ignoring the strange looks that her friends were giving her.

**Flashback**

_Saige was silently and awkwardly standing with her friends as they were chatting excitedly. It was going to be their first year at the small high-school. Different emotions permeated the air as the chatting drifted around her tuned out ears. All she could hear were her thoughts swirling inside her head. _'Is it going to be hard? Am I going to do better than I did before? Am I going to be happy? Is there going to be any drama?'_ She shook her head, dispelling her thoughts of the matter entirely._

_Her body forcefully turned to her friends and she nervously smiled. "First day of high-school. Great." _

_Claire furrowed her eyebrows when she noticed that Saige wasn't concealing her nervousness. "Hm. I thought you were going to BS us for a minute there when you were being so quiet."_

_Saige rubbed the back of her neck and nervously laughed. "Well I was going to, but decided not to. I guess I'm just a tad bit excited. But not that much. I'm more nervous if anything."_

"_Of course. Of course." Claire nodded in agreement._

"_I'm sure you'll do fine, Saige. You're smart. You'll pull through. Just you watch." Kathi smiled at Saige reassuringly._

_That caused Saige to chuckle. "Thanks. That makes me feel a little bit better."_

_Julie patted Saige on the head. "Yeah. Don't worry. You'll be fine."_

_Saige nodded but then frowned as she swatted Julie's hand away from her head. "I'm not a dog. So don't pat me on the head like I am one."_

_The group of girls laughed and laughed even harder when Saige crossed her arms over her chest and pouted playfully. Soon, the laughter died down and the silence covered the girls once again. Teenagers upon teenagers passed by them without a second glance as they focused on getting their schedules and getting to their classes._

"_Hey," Ami started, "what do you think is waiting for us in there?"_

"_Classes." Julie piped up._

"_And homework."Kathi sighed._

"_Lots and lots of homework."__Claire sighed as well._

"_Well," Ami furrowed her eyebrows, "I think it's a new beginning."_

"_A new beginning?" Saige hesitantly asked._

"_Yeah. We can start anew here. What we did in elementary and middle school won't have any effect on our future. So if we had gotten bad grades, it's like they're wiped from our records. A new start to a better future." Ami finished. _

_The girls exchanged a few looks and then smiled bright, huge smiles. "To a new future." They unanimously exclaimed. The people that were passing them gave them odd looks, but the girls paid no mind to them. All they could think was 'a new start to a better future.' So the four girls linked their arms together and took the steps necessary to start a new beginning._

**End of Flashback**

Saige smiled as she thought about that day. Since then, the four girls had become closer than ever. They were like five peas in a pod. The five of them did everything together. They cried together, they laughed together, etc., etc., etc. But unfortunately, their fun wasn't meant to last. As of three months ago, Saige, her sister Rikki, and her nephew Landon, were to be moving to Japan. Rikki had ended up gaining a higher position with better pay. But to Saige's dismay, the position was located in Japan. With the hopes of her sister changing her mind, Saige desperately tried to convince Rikki that their home was the town that they resided in, not Japan. That conversation, however, ended up being a conversation that ended with two people angry and a confused little boy.

Then, with some discussion between herself and her supervisors, Rikki was able to gain a stay of three months to allow Saige to finish out the school year. And that was it. When Saige had heard that they had three months, she took advantage of it. The months following up to the last day of school was spent with her friends. But before they knew it, it was already the last day of school and Saige was dreading the time when she would have to say farewell.

Saige sighed as she shook her head and turned her attention towards her friends. "So this is it..."

"I wish you didn't have to go..." Julie trailed off.

"Yeah...me too..."

"Hey" Claire pursed her lips. "You better not forget us, alright? There better be phone calls, or packages, or something. Don't just leave us hanging."

Saige feigned hurt. "Now why would I do that? Of course I would stay in contact. And I would never forget you guys. You are my friends after all."

"Be happy, okay?" Kathi blurted out.

"Huh?" Saige furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Don't sulk and mope around. Do us a favor and be happy. Though, like Claire said, don't forget us." Ami smiled a small smile.

Saige studied her four friends for a second before nodding in agreement. "Alright. I'll try to be happy."

"No it's not try. It's you WILL be happy." Kathi encouraged.

"Yeah. Or we will haunt you in your sleep." Julie warned.

Saige rolled her eyes at Julie's silly comment. "Yeah, yeah. I got it."

They then exchanged hugs and heartfelt goodbyes that nearly left the five of them in tears. It was difficult for them, but they finally parted ways; Kathi, Ami, Claire, and Julie to their summer together in the town without Saige and Saige to her new home in Japan without her five best friends. Saige slowly and quietly moved in the direction of her empty home with her head down. The home that she had grown up in, that she had laughed with her family in, and the home that she had cried in because of the passing of her parents. There were a lot of memories in that house, and Saige didn't want to let go of the place that they had taken place in. But she had to and there was nothing she could do to change that simple fact.

"Saige!" A voice in front of her exclaimed.

Said girl jerked her head up and narrowed her eyes as she caught sight of Rikki's car. She carefully eyed the Mercedes with disdain as her sister pulled up to the curb.

"Hey, I was going to go pick you up." Rikki smiled. "Jump in."

Saige silently obliged, even though she had no desire to. They pulled away from the curb once Saige had shut the door and had her seat-belt on. Then it was silent. Awkwardness sliced through the air like poison and had caused Saige to shift uncomfortably in her seat. She averted her eyes from her sister and turned to looking at the houses that they were passing by. In the twenty minutes that it took to get to the airport, Rikki had made the effort to start up a conversation with her little sister but Saige wouldn't have any of it. She gave one word sentences and the silence would return. There was a point where Saige checked to make sure that her nephew was in the backseat because she realized that it was too quiet. She shook her head when she found out that he was asleep. Once they reached the airport, Saige simply got out of the car and went around to the back door. She opened it and leaned in to softly wake Landon up.

"Hey kid. We're here. So it's time to wake up."

"Muh...okay..." Landon muttered in his sleepy state.

Saige held in her chuckle and locked the door before grabbing his hand and helping him out. She kicked the door shut and didn't look at Rikki as she handed Saige her luggage. Rikki went on ahead and Saige began to follow her until a thought came to her mind. All thought of ignoring Rikki vanished from her mind.

"Hey, what about the car?" Saige questioned with confusion.

"Oh. Don't worry about that." Rikki shrugged. "My friend has an extra key and is coming to get it."

"Oh. Well...alright then." Saige frowned and the three of them continued walking.

The next hour went by with a blur. They checked in, got their luggage checked, etc., etc., etc. While Landon and Rikki were fine with the amount of time that had passed Saige felt like it had gone by way too fast. _'Doesn't Rikki care? After all the time that we've spent living in this town, she's willing to throw all that away?'_ The longer Saige thought about it, the more angrier she got. She was trying to keep it all in of course, but some of it started bubbling up to the surface; hence the reason why her foul mood had gotten worse. By the time the three of them were seated on the plane, Saige was like a volcano of anger, ready to unleash its fury to the world.

"How can you just sit by and act like this isn't a big deal?" Saige gave in and hissed to her sister.

"What are you talking about?" Rikki just calmly answered back.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Saige barely kept her volume in check. "How are you willing to just throw away the life that we have here?"

"I..." Rikki sighed. "It's not that I'm throwing it away. I'll be honest with you, I do love it here. This is the town that we were born and raised in after-all, but...don't you think that it's the perfect chance to go and experience new things? I don't want you and Landon to be stuck in this town all your life like I was. I'm not saying that I wasn't fine with it. I...just want you and Landon to be able to experience new things and I thought this was the perfect chance."

"Ah..." Saige was left speechless.

"If you don't like it in Japan, then when the summer is over, I can send you back here to the states to live with grandma and grandpa. I just want you to try it. Please, for me?" Rikki nearly begged.

"...well...if it makes you happy...I'll try..." Saige muttered and rolled her eyes when she felt her sisters arm go around her shoulders in a half hug.

"Thanks, Saige. This truly means a lot to me." Rikki squeezed Saige's shoulders before letting go.

"Yeah, yeah." Saige gave Rikki a small half smile before looking out the window.

The plane engines started up and they went down the runway. It lifted up and off the ground and towards the blue sky. One blue and one silver eye gazed down sadly at the town that was getting further and further away before it couldn't be seen anymore. A breath passed through Saige's thin lips as her focus was turned to the glowing white and yellow clouds through the bright sunset. As she observed the clouds that were passing by, she couldn't help but wonder if it was truly for the better. _'Is this going to be for the greater good?'_ Saige questioned herself. _'Is this going to be my new start to a better future?'_ The only thing she could do was ponder what her life in Japan might become. Yes, she could only wonder about what was to come with living in Japan. _'Maybe...maybe this isn't going to be so bad after-all.'_ Saige continued to watch the sky and a smile formed on her lips. A smile that showed a softer mind and a newly opened heart.


End file.
